Brassieres, commonly known as bras, are undergarments made to support a woman's breasts. The cup of the bra is designed to contain the breast. Bra wearers complain of perspiration in the under-bra area. Consequently, there is a need for a product that keeps the wearer dry and comfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,416 (Frye) describes a foldable one-piece insert worn between the bra and the body having irritation reducing and/or absorbent material portions which line the bra cup and that lie under the supported breast, and portions which extends toward the torso rear under the bra side straps and a portion extending below the bra line along the torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,717 (Smith et al.) describes a bra with hot/cold inserts for a therapeutic device in the form of a vest-like elastic garment adapted to be worn on the human upper torso. The device includes front panels having pockets therein for retaining gel packs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,536 (Madden et al.) describes a disposable bra liner comprising three cup-shaped coextensive layers attached together, with each layer presenting a circular periphery. The bra liners further include a structural member attached to the layers for maintaining the shape of the pad. The structural member includes an elastic band attached to the layers at their peripheries and preferably has a plurality of V-shaped folding portions. The invention is held in place with the V shaped flaps (which therefore must be folded over), which does not offer the option of folding or unfolding the V-shaped folding portions, pursuant to the wearer's choice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,984 (Laughridge) describes a bra having a torso encircling body portion having a frontal portion, a pair of side portions and a back portion. A pair of breast cups is located in the frontal portion on either side of an area connecting the breast cups. Moisture absorbent material is attached to the area between the breast cups. The moisture absorbent material is thin and preferably shaped to fit the contour of the brassiere between the breast cups. It may be attached to the inside of the bra using a conventional adhesive such as those used with panty liners and the like.
U.S. Pat. Appln. Publ. No. 20120157951 (Johnson) describes a bra liner which has a first sheet of fluid-pervious non-woven material having a first edge and a second edge. A second sheet of fluid pervious non-woven material having a first edge and a second edge is positioned in adjacent relationship to the first sheet. The first edge of the second sheet is joined to the first edge of the first sheet and the second edge of the second sheet is joined to the second edge of the first sheet. A breathable compartment is formed between the first and second sheets. A layer of superabsorbent gel material and cotton fluff is positioned in the compartment.
U.S. Pat. Appln. Publ. No. 20150150310 (Perl) describes a lining to be placed between the inner lining of a bra and the skin of the breasts. The lining includes an outer protective non-woven material layer that attaches to the bra from the inside with an adhesive, a middle absorbent layer adapted to absorb bodily fluids, a comfortable material-based inner layer that comes in contact with the skin, and two lower flaps protruding from the bottom of the lining and out of the bra. The flaps include flexible material adapted to be folded outward to connect to the outer portion of the bra.
DE 102 02 410 (Mueller) describes an absorption element (2) that has a half moon or V shape when viewed from above and is placed into a bra, which holds it in the sub-mammary breast (3) area. The element contains deodorants or antiperspirants.